Sectionals
by floydist
Summary: What if Quinn was the interim coach of the New Directions while Mr. Schuester is in Washington D.C. rather than Finn? Some Quinn and Kitty heart to heart.


**Just a one-shot that I came up with. May turn into a two-shot if I can find any inspiration. **

* * *

William Schuester sighed, so much for getting Finn to be the Interim coach of the New Directions. The only good idea that the boy could come up with was for them to sing _Gangnam Style_ at Sectionals. He has to admit that the song is somewhat catchy, but it just won't cut it at this level of show choir competitions. That was a song for the kids to just have fun singing to relax.

"There must be other options," Emma told him.

"There are," he agreed. "And I think I just came up with the perfect person!"

"_Please? I think you're the one who benefitted the most from joining the New Directions. You said that Glee Club helped you find the direction that you want to go towards, helped you find the real you and what you're passionate about. Do it for the kids. Help them find their dreams too."_

"_Fine, I'll take over Glee Club while you're gone. You're lucky that we're on break now. I'll come as soon as possible."_

"_That's great! See you soon!"_

"_Bye, Mr. Schue."_

* * *

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schuester addressed the New Directions. "Since I will be in Washington D.C. for the blue ribbon panel meeting to save the arts in public schools, I won't be able to coach you guys for Sectionals."

"But Mr. Schue, what are we going to do?" Artie asked.

"Relax, I've brought in someone who I trust and know will be able to help us bring another Sectionals trophy into our choir room. Please welcome back the one and only, Quinn Fabray."

"Oh my gosh is that really her? She's my idol!" Kitty exclaimed.

"We'll save the introductions for later. Right now, I want to hand out your first Glee assignment from me. Consider it a welcome present from me. I'm going to make it a competition, boys against girls. For you old timers here, no, it will not be a mash-up. In fact, you're not even going to get to pick the song. The boys will sing Heart Skips A Beat by Olly Murs. As for the girls, you'll be singing The Fight by Sia. That'll be all for now, any questions?"

"Wow, straight to the point," Kitty said, opening her notebook to jot down her observations.

"You're obsessed," Tina commented with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"Quinn Fabray! What brings you to my office?" Sue asked.

"Nothing much, coach. Just taking over Glee Club for the next few weeks while Mr. Schue is in D.C."

"Finally! The Cheerios have taken over Glee. Now you can help me sabotage them!" Sue exclaimed with a manic glint in her eyes.

"Coach Sylvester, we all know that you secretly have a soft spot for Glee Club. It's the reason why you saved us when we didn't win Nationals the first year," Quinn replied.

"That's true," Sue said. "Am I really that obvious?"

"No, only Santana, Brittany, and I know. You're doing quite a good job covering it up," the younger blonde answered.

"I'm glad. I'm so happy you're back, now I'll actually be able to look at somebody other than Brittany without throwing up from that stupid Glee Club of ours," Sue said.

"The New Directions love you too," Quinn replied with a chuckle. "Anyways, I've got to go see what they've come up with for what I've assigned them. See you later, coach."

"Get out of my office, Q!" Sue yelled with a small smile on her face. "And if you are not too busy with those lousy Glee kids, you are free to come down to the field anytime you want to whip those cry baby Cheerios of mine up to shape.

"Will do," Quinn replied, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"Are you guys ready to show me what you've got?" Quinn asked the New Directions.

"Yeah!"

"Good," the blonde said. "May the best sex win. Ladies first."

After watching both performances, Quinn nodded her head and wrote down some notes before addressing the club again.

"Not bad, not bad. Both were pretty good, but there is definitely room for improvement. The girls win because they've got better dance moves. Drinks are on me. But I have to give it to Jake, he's got some killer moves. Your next homework assignment is to learn something new about yourself and about another persons in Glee Club. Remember to explore and have fun. You're all dismissed except for the girls; we're going to Breadsticks.

* * *

It was now just a week before Sectionals and Quinn was currently sipping on a Latté while watching the New Directions rehearse.

"Stop," Quinn said. "You're still messing up the dance moves. Start from the beginning."

Groans echoed throughout the auditorium as everyone got back into their starting positions.

"Come on, Quinn. That was like the last part of the song. Can't we just start from the middle or something?" Artie said.

"No," the blonde answered. "We are not jeopardizing our chances at winning Sectionals, not under my watch. From the top!"

"No wonder Sue loves her so much," Tina muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Alright guys," Quinn said. "This is it. Bring home the Sectionals trophy that you've all worked your asses off for."

"Don't worry, Quinn. We got this," Artie reassured the blonde.

"I know. Now go up on the stage and make me proud!"

Quinn sat next to Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, flashing them a bright smile before turning her head to watch her show choir perform. Marley and Kitty started off their performance with _Over You _by Miranda Lambert.

The blonde always thought that Kitty was like a younger version of herself. There's just so much sexual tension between the two. God, she's just like me with Rachel, Quinn murmured to herself. I've got to do something about this, before it's too late … like it was for me.

Once the duet was over, the audience went crazy with applause. Next, the rest of the New Directions came onstage to perform _It's Time_ by Imagine Dragons with Blaine taking the lead, and finally ended with _Some Nights _by Fun. It was no surprise to everyone that the New Directions won, beating the Warblers for a place at Nationals.

"You did it, Quinn!" Mr. Schuester said while hugging the blonde. "I knew I made the right decision to choose you as interim coach. I wish you could stay to coach them for Nationals too."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. Don't worry, I'll come back to visit soon, so I'll be able to give you all my input. I'm just so happy that we won."

"You deserved it, Quinn. They were fantastic!"

* * *

In the choir room, everyone looked on happily as Quinn put the Sectionals trophy next to the Nationals one in the display.

"I'm really proud of you guys," the blonde said. "I'm kind of sad that I'll have to go back to Yale now, but I'm glad I could help."

"Even though you put us through hell with all of those rehearsals, it was worth it," Artie said.

"Visit soon, Q!" Brittany said. "We'll miss you."

"Don't worry, you guys can always Skype or Facebook me. Good luck at Nationals, you know I'll be watching."

* * *

"Hey Kitty," Quinn said as she grabbed onto the Cheerio's arm.

"Oh hey, Quinn. What's up?" the shorter blonde asked.

"I just wanted to tell you to fight for what you love before I leave."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"When I was your age, I let the person that I love go. I regret it so much, and I don't' want you to make mistake I did," Quinn answered.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Her name is Rachel Berry. Like you, I have really close-minded parents. I know that it's really hard, but you need to let love in. I know that you like Marley, don't even start denying it. I see the longing looks you give her. And the stunts you pulled with Jake, been there and done that. Look, I'm not telling you to run along the streets and declare your love for her. Take baby steps. Try talking to her more, apologize for what you've done before, and then start being friends. And when you're ready, you can tell her that you like her."

"If I do that, promise me that you'll try to?"

"Sweetie, my time is over now. It'll be like fighting for a lost cause," Quinn replied.

"You said to fight for love. If I'm going to do it, then you're going to do it too," Kitty said.

"Ok," Quinn said. "I'll go visit Rachel in New York next week and you start working your magic with Marley. Deal?"

"Deal," Kitty said, shaking the taller blonde's outstretched hand.


End file.
